Bloodline
Bloodline is the nineteenth episode in season five of . Synopsis A gaming official accused of trying to dip into Indian casino profits is found scalped to death, and lying next to him, drugged, is prostitute Anna from an earlier episode. It is is proved to be linked to County Commissioner O'Shay, who wanted a little black book full of money and client's numbers. Plot Horatio receives a frantic call from Anna Sivarro, a call girl who has woken up in a hotel room next to the dead body of the man she was entertaining, businessman Doug Lansing. Horatio sends Anna back to the lab with Natalia Boa Vista so that her bloody clothes can be processed while Alexx examines Doug, who was scalped by his killer. Anna recalls getting woozy and passing out, so the CSIs question Jesse Stark, the room service attendant who brought them food, but he denies any involvement. The tox report from both Anna and Doug's systems reveals both were drugged, and the blood pattern on Anna's shirt corroborates Anna's story that she was passed out when Doug was killed and his blood pooled. Delko is suspicious when he sees that Doug emptied the mini-bar of its contents, and he corners Ross Miller, the bellman who restocked the mini-bar. Delko discovers a hefty stash of cash in the trunk of Ross's car, and the man admits to lifting it out of the mini-bar, where he had caught Doug hiding it, when he entered the room and found Doug and Anna passed out. He denies killing Doug. Natalia finds a pin on Doug's body that he got from Supervisor Scott O'Shay as a gift of thanks for a campaign contribution. O'Shay claims Doug was a friend and says he was giving a speech at the time of Doug's death. Tripp finds out there was more than friendship tying Doug and Supervisor O'Shay together when he learns that Doug and O'Shay are making money off of casinos on Native American reservations. Horatio realizes Anna has been moving the money for O'Shay and she admits she's been doing it for two years. She refuses to tell the CSI what O'Shay has on her until she discovers her house has been robbed and a book listing a deceased call girl's clients is missing. Thanks to a videographer, the CSIs are able to find the thief, Louis Sullivan, but he won't tell them who paid him to steal the book. Inside the book, the CSIs find the names of prominent Miami citizens, including O'Shay and a man named Karl Bennett, whom Horatio calls and learns is the father of Anna's three-year-old son. He confronts Anna and she admits to helping O'Shay so that he would send money to her son. The CSIs follow up on another name in the book, Reggie Veston, who runs the Kipayo Indian Casino, and question him and his wife in the death of Doug Lansing. Both deny involvement, and Horatio confronts O'Shay, who he thinks is blackmailing Reggie with the contents of Anna's book. O'Shay threatens to turn the pressure on Horatio's team. Calleigh and Delko go to Reggie's bungalow and find the man dead, stabbed in the face. A piece of confetti from the casino with traces of raspberry hairspray found on the body leads them to Mrs. Veston. She learned about her husband visiting a prostitute and stabbed her husband in a fit of rage. When Natalia tests the blood of everyone questioned in the Lansing case, she learns Jesse Stark is one-sixteenth Kipayo, making him eligible for part of the casino's profit--before Lansing interfered. Jesse admits he overheard a phone call Lansing made talking about who gets money from the casino and who doesn't, and when he returned to the room later and found the two passed out, he scalped Doug in a fit of rage. The case closed, Horatio tells Anna to stay away from O'Shay and not to let her life get away from her again. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Ed Begley, Jr. as Scott O'Shay * Matthew Morrison as Jesse Stark * Corey Reynolds as Steve Gryson * Shawn Reaves as Louis Sullivan * Ryan Carnes as Ross Miller * Jay Montalvo as Reggie Veston * Tonantzín Carmelo as Adrienne Veston * Roark Critchlow as Doug Lansing * Jeff Phillips as Karl Bennett * Philip Lester as Agent Barris See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes